Archer Armsta
Archer Shirou Armsta is one of Lord Wald’s many knights and a previous Sin Archbishop. He was the Archbishop of Pride. He is the husband of Sakura Armsta and the father of Rica Armsta. Appearance Archer appears as a young man in his mid-twenties with a muscular build. Most are shocked to find out that he’s older. Archer has white hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin color. The red plain mystic code is Archer’s signature costume. He wears a black body armor made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as it was specifically made for werewolves, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red coat is a type of holy shroud, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. His werewolf form is that of a stereotypical werewolf, except bulkier. Personality Archer is shown to be very devoted, caring, flirty, and protective with everyone he loves. He is very sarcastic in most situations, and childish, to the point where it is very hard to hate him. Archer constantly grieves about him originally being an Area Guardian that protected the Sin Archbishops. He has stated that he would go through anything to gain forgiveness of all the people he has killed or tortured. Though he may seem like a pushover sometimes, he is ''capable of standing his ground in a fight and will do whatever it takes to protect his loved ones, like Philip. He can be angered by someone insulting anyone he loves, but unlike Kristi and Justice, he’s able to control his anger and doesn’t let his emotions affect him in battle. History Chronology Re;Hero Witch Cult Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Re;birth Unmei Arc Demon Lord Arc Powers & Abilities '''Wind Magic': Though he doesn’t use it much because it drains too much stamina, he is very experienced with using it, being able to cast spells without needing to say the names. He usually uses it for defense and buffs, rather than attacking with it. *'Tempest': It allows him to generate powerful winds with every movement, surrounding himself in in howling gales. She is able to direct them to allow him to strike distant foes, further increase his already impressive speed, increasing the cutting power of his swings, and blowing away incoming impediments and projectiles. *'Clairvoyance:' A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. This skill allows him to easily view and snipe moving things who are several kilometers away, even making out minute details from a distance, such as the number of tiles on a bridge. *'Rho Aias': Archer’s greatest defense. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers. It is powerful enough to block an uncharged Enuma Elish, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process. However, Archer takes damage for every layer that is pierced. Marksmanship: Archer is exceptionally skilled at shooting from long range. His reinforced eyes can count the number of screws on a bridge four kilometers away. He was able to accurately fire upon Gilgamesh and Sakuya from this distance and can track and fire upon anyone from this distance, even if they’re moving. His skill is such that he can even target two people at once with the same arrow. Unlimited Blade Works: A high-class thaumaturgy that overwrites the world with his own internal world. Unlimited Blade Works automatically records every weapon that Archer sees, analyzing their structures and storing them within his internal world. Archer can then, whenever he pleases, project them onto the world. Within Unlimited Blade Works, this is virtually effortless and instant. However, the weapons he produces are ranked down. He can also project defensive constructions such as shields, but the mana cost for these is much higher. Authority of Pride: Archer is able to use the Authority of Pride. *Archer can break apart his target’s body if he determines that her opponent feels guilty of something. However, Archer will tend to not use this in battles, as he likes fair and equal battles. Unless it’s a “do-or-die” kind of situation. Trivia *Archer and Shalltear are the only members of the Sin Archbishops, that didn’t''' 'pursue a career of antagonism after the Witch Cult disbanded. *His birthday is January 10th. **Which means that his Zodiac Sign is the Sagittarius also known as “the Archer.” *Archer was supposed to return the Decaying Mind ''Arc but was made to return in the Jägers Arc. *He was originally planned to be homosexual and had an attraction towards Sabretooth, but this idea was scrapped. **However, he ''is ''Bisexual, and thus flirts with everyone. *He likes playing with kids, after having grown up in an orphanage. But most people interpret it as him being into little girls. *Archer likes doing housework. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Half-Humans Category:Males Category:White Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Former Antagonists Category:SS+ Category:SSS